Amelia Jenifer Lawson
"They are the damned but we're the cursed." "we can either hunt or be hunted." "I am NOT fixing that." - Amelia Lawson DremarCatcha Overview Appearance Skin: Tan Eyes: long lashed, Dark brown. Height: "5'7" Age: 26 Hair: Down to mid back,medium brown hair with a few curls. Clothing: Tank top and jeans. Personality Assertive, Motherly, Leader, Sensitive, independent Bio She prefers to be called Amy. She lives alone and is an awful cook. She has a mastiff names Romeo who happens to be her one and ONLY Romeo. He's everything she's ever wanted in a man, he is her hero. She spends most of her time dedicated to classes but makes time to see her family. Pre-Apocalypse Amelia spends her days attending classes to become a doctor, when she's not at school she spends her time studying. Her dream is to become a doctor. She has another two months until she finishes university and gets her doctorate. She isn't ready to start a family, not just because she hasn't found the right guy but because she wants to have enough money to support children and a husband. She has a Mastiff named Romeo. He's the only child she wants right now. He's usually fearless and is very loyal. He's the best companion she's ever had. He's also very fond of her nephew which makes him that much cooler. She lives in the penthouse of her apartment building. Her landlord is constantly hitting on her even though he's with a new girl almost every night. Post-Apocalypse Chapter one: Courtney and Amelia decide to have a lunch date at Amelia's house. Courtney always thought Amelia would be lonely home alone so being the only good chef in the family, she takes it upon herself to make sure her sister gets a good meal and socialization once in awhile. Amelia drives over to pick Courtney and Cristian up, knowing its safer for Courtney not to drive so close to her due date. The three of them and Romeo, go to Amelia's apartment where they decide its best for them to go out for fast food. Halfway to the restaurant Courtney starts having contractions. Amelia pulls over and dials the hospital. She gets no answer and no dial tone. Courtneys contractions reduce signalling the baby is coming very soon. Amelia helps her sister out of the vehicle and grabs baby Cristian. The three of them make their way into the nearest building with cristians baby bag, which turns out to be an open 24/7 shop. The woman behind the counter runs over to them showing that she also is pregnant. Amelia tells her whats happening. The woman who is quite understanding helps them into the back room. Courtney's contractions speed up and Amelia gives the woman directions to help her give birth to Coutneys baby. Within the next hour they have the baby out and focus on helping Courtney. Before passing out she names him Benjamin. Amelia cuts the babys cord and begins washing him off. Courtney grabs a small outfit out of the baby bag to make sure Benjamin is covered. Not even a second later theres a constant knocking in the front. Amelia signals the woman who tells them her name is Liz to stay with Courtney. Amelia walks up to the front to find people banging their bodies against the glass. These people are covered with blood especially their mouths. Things just got a little weird. Amelia grabs Courtneys phone and sends a text to her husband. He sends a quick reply back that these people are all over the city and that he's on his way. Family & Relationships Edit Family Edit Mother: Gwen Lawson Father: Harper Lawson Sister(s): Courtney Lawson Duenas (23), Kaitlynn Lawson (17) Nephew/ Nieces: Cristian (8months), Benjamin (on the way/ new born) Other(s): Tobias Duenas (Brother-in-law) Friends & other Edit Best friend: Frenemy: other: Goals: # Try to find her little sister, Courtney's husband and her own parents. # Trying to find safety. Ect Now Weapon: Crowbar Carried items: Purse Vehicle: Hummer H3 Vehicle Accessories: Stroller in the trunk and a car seat in the back right. Others: Cell phone, med kit Later Weapons: Crowbar, pistol Carried items: Bag full of food, bullets, clothing Vehicle: Hummer h3 Vehicle trunk items: Stroller for 2, 2 car seats, blankets/baby stuff/ baby cribs/ baby play pen/ in trunk, tents, bags of clothes, canned foods, pans/pots, Flashlight. Category:Character